


Dancing With the Death Eaters

by dirtydeedsdonedirtcheap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydeedsdonedirtcheap/pseuds/dirtydeedsdonedirtcheap
Summary: Welcome to the first ever Dancing With the Death Eaters!





	Dancing With the Death Eaters

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is a play on "Dancing With the Stars," on ABC. The songs are owned by ABBA and they are "Take a Chance on Me," "Mama Mia," and "Dancing Queen."

“Welcome!” Lucius Malfoy bellowed inside the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. There was a nervous but large smile plastered on his face.

 

“To the first ever _Dancing With the Death Eaters_! We’re your hosts Lucius Malfoy and Severus…Sev…Severus! Will you turn around and face our judges?” His smile waned as he poked Severus violently in the shoulder.

 

Severus slowly turned around to face the panel of judges. He wanted to bury his head as Bellatrix Lestrange started laughing loudly…

 

* * *

 

It all started because Voldemort was bored. He was growing restless hiding out at Malfoy Manor.

 

This normally meant he would rally the group together and they would go out and kill or torture a few Muggles but even just the mere thought of murder didn’t excite him anymore. The Muggles were always yelling when you were torturing them and begging for their life.

 

“I have a family!” They would yell. “I have kids!”

 

They _always_ cried about their kids and if they were brave enough pulled out their wallet to show them a photo. That just made everything worse because Muggles were so damn predictable with their crying and wallet sized professional photos of Tiny Timmy with his two-front teeth missing smiling at the camera.

 

Once they came to the realization that they weren’t going to be freed they always wore an expression that was past terror on their face. This look that said, ‘woe-is-me I’m about to die at the hands of this masked figure that may or may not have had his “costume” dry cleaned next door.’

 

In case you were concerned, Severus Snape took care of his own wash. Even at Hogwarts he rarely let the House Elves touch his unmentionables let alone his fancy killing robes.

 

It was an unspoken rule amongst the Death Eaters to wear their best robes. You just never knew what event you might have to attend afterwards. Though most of them were now fugitives so they weren’t exactly running off to rub elbows in high society.

 

Maybe _that_ was the problem. There was nowhere else for them to go and while Malfoy Manor was rather large the décor was outdated and stuffy. It wasn’t a place where _fun_ happened.

 

Or maybe when Voldemort came back to life without a nose he also lost a significant part of his brain.

 

On his end Severus was tired of hearing stories about torture and bloodshed but that didn’t mean he wanted to engage in extracurricular activities with his fellow Death Eaters.

 

“Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke,” Severus said to the rest of the motley crew that was standing before him.

 

“If you had been here you could have talked some sense into him but you’re always missing,” Lucius Malfoy responded.

 

Severus wished he could tell them all he was a spy and his loyalties were not with any of these dunderheads. Maybe they would put him out of his misery and kill him on the spot.

 

He ignored Lucius who was red in the face and turned towards his next target, Rodolphus Lestrange. After escaping from Azkaban he looked worse for the wear. Severus remembered when he had a full head of hair and used to sneak under the table at Hogwarts and look up girls’ skirts.

 

Now he had numerous bald spots that shined in the candlelight and his robes were tattered and torn.

 

“Now Severus,” he said with a tut, “we’re all worldly men. I’m sure we can wrangle something good together.”

 

“It can’t just be _good_ ,” Lucius said. His left eye twitching violently. “It has to be bloody entertaining or else he’ll kill us all.”

 

Severus didn’t doubt that’s how Voldemort ended his meeting.

 

“Can I get that in writing?” he said smarmily.

 

Lucius twitched nervously in response.

 

* * *

 

They had five days to get everything prepared.

 

Lord Voldemort was suddenly brimming with excitement and kept clapping his hands as he passed them.

 

On their end the Death Eaters hadn’t come up with much after he dropped his bombshell on them.

 

“Gather around you sorry lot. Gather around,” Rodolphus said while waving a piece of parchment in the air.

 

Today the entire cavalry was present. There was their youngest recruit, Draco Malfoy, who was home for the summer holidays and looking just as twitchy as his father.

 

If Severus had any feelings he would have felt bad for Draco. He wasn’t made to be a Death Eater. He had a sense of nervousness that he carried everywhere and gangly legs that weren’t made for dancing or much else besides running away and tripping while on his escape route.

 

He was certain he would meet an untimely death sooner rather than later.

 

Rodolphus of course was leading the pack though no one ever listened to him. Ever since Lucius lost favor with the Dark Lord (over what, Severus wasn’t quite sure, he rarely paid attention at their long drawn out meetings) no one else wanted to take the lead.

 

Crabbe and Goyle were practically mutes. Severus could never remember their first names. Who else was left? Peter Pettigrew was a glorified House Elf that no one paid any attention to.

 

“Well…I was thinking,” Peter began nervously.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. That was a rarity.

 

“No one cares,” Rodolphus and Lucius said in unison.

 

Everyone else nodded their head in agreement. All Peter wanted was to be included. He scurried off into the corner and sat his large bottom on the cold ground with a sorrowful expression on his face.

 

“In order to truly be dancers we have to be in synch. We have to dance as one. One body. One mind. One soul!” Rodolphus shouted.

 

Lucius wrinkled his nose. “We’re Death Eaters. We don’t have souls.”

 

“Has that been proven? I read an article in the _Prophet_ that argued we do.”

 

They all turned towards Severus for his input since he was the sole academic of the group.

 

He glared at them in response.

 

“Righty-o!” said Rodolphus, commanding attention once more. “We’ll each need to dance and then we’ll do a big number as a troupe. Who has any ideas? We’ll also need someone to be the announcer, work on costumes and sing these songs.”

 

No one moved to volunteer for any of these positions. Rodolphus scratched his chin worriedly.

 

“And why exactly isn’t Bellatrix here?” Severus questioned. She was always being excluded from everything. He was certain the Dark Lord couldn’t tolerate Bellatrix and hoped she’d get the hint one day and run off.

 

“The Lord made her a judge,” Rodolphus answered sullenly.

 

This didn’t surprise Severus. There was no better job suited for Bellatrix. She was _judge_ mental to the core.

 

“Narcissa is our guest judge. She’s so excited! She’ll definitely be the toughest to impress. She’s really going to go after our technique,” Lucius added quickly in excitement.

 

“What happens to the person who gets the lowest score?” Goyle asked. The entire group staggered back in surprise.

 

They heard from Crabbe on the rare occasion but Goyle never spoke. It was easy to forget he was present. If not for his constant heavy breathing they would have thought he was dead.

 

“I’m not sure.” Rodolphus offered lamely. “You die?”

 

_Naturally_ , thought Severus. He was going to die after performing a jig with a group of men he could barely tolerate.

 

In _costume_.

 

It took everything in him to not shiver outwardly.

 

* * *

 

By Tuesday the Death Eaters were feeling the heat during their first practice. None of them knew any current hits or dance crazes so it was a mish-mosh of poor ideas.

 

The only move they could agree on was standing in place and doing the “Killing Arm,” where you threw your arm in the air and pretended to flick your wand and _Avada_ your dance partner to death. Crabbe and Goyle were excellent at pretending they were dead.

 

After perfecting that move not much progress had been made, which created tension amongst the troupe.

 

“Sorry I was in Azkaban all these years waiting for my Lord unlike _some_ people,” Rodolphus said snootily, eyeing Severus. “How many years did _you_ spend in Azkaban, Severus?”

 

The entire group turned to stare at Severus. If he cared more he probably would have blushed but he didn’t. They were always nagging him because he had never set foot in Azkaban. Like that made you a good Death Eater!

 

The first rule of being a Death Eater? Never get caught. Hadn’t they read the _Death Eater Guidelines_ he wrote?

 

“How many years has it been since you’ve brushed your teeth? Merlin, get it together Rodolphus. No wonder your wife doesn’t like you.”

 

Severus pretended to smell something rotten though it didn’t take much pretending with Rodolphus’ foul breath so close to his nose. Someone needed to talk to him about his personal hygiene.

 

“Oi!” he shouted, red in the face. “I ought to end your life right now.”

 

“You’re still married?” Lucius questioned with genuine surprise. “That’s still a thing?”

 

“Wait, you’re married? To who?” Crabbe asked in a hushed tone. He rarely ever spoke so when words came out of his mouth they were barely audible.

 

“Boys, boys, boys. We’re supposed to be dancing!” Peter shouted, trying to get the group to focus.

 

Severus rolled his eyes and gave Lucius a pointed look. If there was one thing they were in synch about it was how much they despised Peter.

 

“Of course I’m married!” Rodolphus shouted hotly. “What do you mean to who? Bellatrix of course!”

 

It was Draco’s turn to gasp in surprise. “You’re married to Bellatrix?”

 

Rodolphus stomped his feet on the ground as if he was a child having a tantrum.

 

“Have all the mudbloods at Hogwarts infected your brain?” he roared.

 

Lucius placed an arm around Draco’s shoulders and squeezed him tightly. “It’s not a pairing we brag about around here. Come on, don’t give the boy nightmares.”

 

“You’re married to Bellatrix?” Crabbe questioned. His brows knit together deeply to reveal his confusion.

 

“Of course!”

 

“Then you should get the first dance.”

 

They all nodded their heads in agreement. She was after all Voldemort’s right hand. It only seemed appropriate.

 

* * *

 

By Wednesday the Death Eaters were so sore they could barely move. Except Severus who refused to stretch, dance or participate in any way, shape or form. He was the only one that opted to wear his nice robes. He spent most of their rehearsal time standing in one spot and staring at the wall.

 

Essentially little progress had been made.

 

“Hey guys…” Peter said from his corner in the room. “What am I doing?”

 

They all paused and stared at each other. Like usual they hadn’t given him much thought.

 

“Peter, you’ll sway in the background,” Rodolphus said without even looking at him. Peter pouted from his corner. He was the only one willing to dance. All he wanted to do was dance!

 

After a second thought he snapped his fingers in the air and shouted, “Oi! Peter, front and center.”

 

Excited to be singled out, Peter ran to Rodolphus as quickly as he could. He struggled to get up from his seated position on the floor. Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead by the time he crossed the room.

 

“You are going to be in charge of the costumes.”

 

His dark eyes sparkled and his mouth formed into an excited ‘o.’ The Death Eaters started talking all at once at this new announcement.

 

“I really need something that will suck me in,” Crabbe said quietly.

 

“I want something that’ll show off my best assets,” Rodolphus said. He began flexing his nonexistent muscles.

 

Peter pulled a dirty piece of parchment out from his pocket and starred scribbling away with a half broken quill. There was already black ink on his fingertips as he feverishly wrote down their requests.

 

“Severus, how about you? Any requests?”

 

“Put him down for something with sequins,” Lucius responded quickly for him.

 

Severus felt his eyebrows raise involuntarily. He could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears.

 

“Severus Snape does not wear sequins,” he said hotly. He could barely control his temper as he glided from his regular spot and towered over Peter. The pear-shaped man shook slightly.

 

“For once in your life don’t you want to shine?” Lucius questioned with a sinister smile on his face.

 

Severus turned his attention towards him and glowered. They all took his silence as a hard ‘no.’

 

“Alright then,” Peter mumbled, scribbling away on his parchment. “No sequins for Severus. Maybe something more in the fringe department?”

 

Draco snorted against the wall he was leaning against but promptly stopped as Severus glared at him.

 

 

“Peter, can you transfigure a woman?”

 

Lucius Malfoy asked from his spot on the floor. He was on his back with his left leg pulled into his chest, trying to stretch his tight hamstring. He, like the others, was dressed in black tights and a black t-shirt. A white sweatband pushed his hair back and out of his face.

 

“Of course he can! How else could he get one?” Rodolphus said with a snigger.

 

Even Severus had to chuckle at that one. Peter on a date with a woman? Though he couldn’t recall the last date he had but no one needed to know that.

 

Peter was wiping Draco’s brow with a moist towel as the young man sipped on ice water.

 

“Who needs women?” Crabbe said with a loud wince as Goyle cracked his back. Their hip thrusts had really taken a toll on him. “Just have Draco dance with you. He doesn’t even have a mustache. He could easily pass as a woman.”

 

Draco scowled and placed two fingers on his hairless upper lip. His face reddened slightly. He placed his cup down and swatted Peter away.

 

“For the hundredth time I am _not_ dancing with my father,” he said icily.

 

Lucius scowled from the floor. “Your father can hear you.”

 

For his dance Lucius said he wanted to dedicate a “sexy” number to his Narcissa but he needed someone to step in and play her. Even though he had not chosen his song or come up with any choreography to show them what sexy actually meant no one was offering to fill the role. Not even Peter who had already offered to play a horse for Crabbe and Goyle’s number and Harry Potter for Rodolphus.

 

Tired of the fighting and the sweat that was pooling inside of his dress robes, Severus stood from the stool he was resting on and walked calmly around the room. He could feel all eyes on him.

 

“As much as your quarreling amuses me, you’re going to have to dance with your father,” Rodolphus said quickly. He feared Severus would soon have an outburst.

 

Severus continued to circle the room and then paused next to Lucius.

 

“It may be displeasing to the Dark Lord to see a father and son dance,” he said evenly.

 

Lucius stared up at him blankly from the floor. “Why’s that now?”

 

“Because it displeases _me_ ,” he responded darkly.

 

Crabbe whistled from his position. “Well, you can’t argue with that, can you?”

 

After a few moments of silence Rodolphus jumped up from his position on the floor and started frantically pacing the room. He was muttering to himself like a madman and waving his hands in the air trying to come up with a solution.

 

“I’ve got it!” he shouted, eyes shining brightly. Though it was hard to see because they were in the dungeon with barely any natural light-streaming in. “You’re _singing_.”

 

Draco rolled his grey eyes from his spot, grabbing the towel Peter had been wiping his sweat away with and balled it up in his hands in frustration.

 

“I’ve heard him singing in the shower,” Lucius said with a grimace. “He’ll really do a number on your ears.”

 

“No worries,” Goyle said with a chuckle. “The Dark Lord doesn’t really have any anyway.”

 

In a rare moment of unity the entire group laughed.

 

“He doesn’t have any ears, does he!” Rodolphus exclaimed with a chuckle.

 

Severus was laughing so hard he had to place a hand on his stomach. Crabbe and Goyle were wiping tears from their eyes with their meaty hands. Even Draco was freely laughing. In that moment they were finally in synch, just like Rodolphus had been talking about during their first meeting since this foolishness began.

 

He really didn’t have noticeable ears! Severus thought he was the only one that noticed. If anything, Lord Voldemort looked more like a snake than a man.

 

“Or a nose!” Peter shouted with a howl. He was laughing so hard he was slapping his knees with his hands.

 

The room instantly quieted.

 

“Pettigrew,” Severus said hotly, “it’s one thing to talk about his small ears and egg shaped head but his noise?”

 

Peter reddened under their gaze. “What? It’s like two slits—“

 

Goyle shook his head from the floor. “Show a little respect for your Master.”

 

* * *

 

Thursday rolled around and the pressure was on. It turned out their singer was a natural when it came to coming up with choreography, which Severus did not find the least surprising.

 

When he tried and paid attention Draco was a rather diligent student. He could follow instructions and brew nearly perfect potions.

 

It was a pity really he would probably be dead in a year or two. He made for one lousy Death Eater.

 

He wore his emotions on his face and always seemed to be afraid of what was lurking around the corner. He was almost as nervous as Peter.

 

As they practiced Peter sat on a little stool that teetered on uneven legs with a thimble on his finger and a sewing needle in his hand; a bag of sequins rested on his lap.

 

Severus wondered if Peter was really a Squib. There were simple charms he could do to make the process go quicker but Severus was on holiday from work and didn’t feel it was his duty to teach a grown-man anything. At the rate he was sewing Rodolphus would have only a crotch that sparkled.

 

“It’s one, two, three…ow!” shouted Draco angrily. Goyle had stepped on his foot again. “That’s it! I can’t work like this!”

 

He quickly ran towards the staircase and leapt up the steps, his father chasing after him with a moist towelette in his hands.

 

Their choreography was no where near finished, their costumes were barely done and they kept arguing over their songs. With their choreographer done for the day this didn’t bode well for the group of dancing Death Eaters. Come tomorrow they would either shine in front of Voldemort or die a quick death in sequins and tassels.

 

* * *

 

Severus slowly turned around to face the panel of judges. He wanted to bury his head as Bellatrix started laughing loudly at the sight of him. Lucius had somehow convinced him to wear a matching lime green suit with him. He argued feverishly as Severus had held onto his black dress robes like they were a security blanket. Thankfully, he had convinced him to change the color of their undershirts last minute to black or they would have resembled overcooked string beans.

 

“I wish I had a camera!” Bellatrix howled with tears in her eyes. “You look like imbeciles!”

 

Lord Voldemort chuckled next to her. It was a good thing he had also convinced Lucius to get rid of the matching green bowler hats.

 

“What an introduction! Now where’s the dancing? We want to be entertained or _else_.”

 

Lucius gulped next to Severus and looked to him for some guidance. They hadn’t exactly practiced their introduction.

 

“And now,” Severus said in a monotone voice. If the Dark Lord wanted to kill him he would be doing him a favor. “Rodolphus Lestrange with Peter Pettigrew as Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter.”

 

Voldemort clapped his hands feverishly from his seat. Bellatrix whooped half-heartedly and Narcissa sat with her hands neatly folded, patiently waiting for the duo to appear.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus and Lucius quickly shuffled to the side as Rodolphus and Peter entered the dungeon.

 

Before they began their dance, instruments floated up into the air and began playing the introduction to their song. Draco stood awkwardly next to the judge’s table and began to sing.

 

“ _I been cheated by you since you know when_ ,”* he sang nervously struggling to find his key.

 

His knees were knocking loudly and his entire body was shaking but Lord Voldemort either didn’t notice or care. His eyes were focused solely on Rodolphus who was dressed in elegant black robes supplied by Severus.

 

Peter was wearing round glasses and there was a funny looking scar painted on his forehead. He also wore nothing more than a pair of raggedy trousers and a dirty t-shirt.

 

The duo got into position with one hand on their hip and the other raised above their head as Draco began singing the upbeat chorus.

_“Harry Potter, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you?”_

Rodolphus was starting to sweat as he feverishly danced with Peter who was in close proximity to him. They were fighting for dominance in the dance that was clearly a fight to the death. Rodolphus spun Peter who almost lost his footing but was able to catch himself in time and swung his leg up in the air near his partner’s ear.

 

_“One more look and I forget everything!”_ Draco howled out loud completely off-key.

 

The dance was over as quickly as it began. In their final sequence, Rodolphus and Peter were holding each other’s necks, dancing around each other, with a feverish look in their eyes. It was Peter who broke contact and Rodolphus expertly grabbed his hand and spun him around. Peter fell slowly to the ground and then flopped on his back as Rodolphus brandished his wand and pretended to end his life.

 

As the music ended, Voldemort and Bellatrix jumped out of their seats and clapped loudly. Narcissa stayed rooted in hers and half-heartedly clapped from her spot.

 

“Ten out of ten!” he shouted. “Yes! Let’s kill Harry Potter!”

 

Severus and Lucius shared an amused look as Peter and Rodolphus gleefully bowed.

 

* * *

 

Severus walked back out by himself. Lucius had rushed off for a quick outfit change since he was going to be performing next. Crabbe and Goyle’s dance had received a lackluster response.

 

Even though he was not one for nervousness he felt a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stood there alone, the three judges staring at him. He wished he was wearing his black robes and not the too-tight trousers that left little to the imagination.

 

Bellatrix was licking her lips when he made eye contact with her. He felt absolutely dirty.

 

“And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for. Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew.”

 

Narcissa clapped at her husbands name but then her hands fell at the mention of Peter.

 

The two walked out and Severus nearly choked on his own saliva. Lucius was shirtless. His chest was hairless and he was so pale he was practically glowing. The only thing he wore were trousers that were glittering with sequins. Peter wore an ugly blonde wig and a crisp white t-shirt and trousers.

 

The instruments started playing and Draco struggled to keep his voice even as he watched his father.

 

“ _If you change your mind, I’m the first in line…”*_

Everyone watched silently as they danced. Peter was more of a prop than anything. Lucius was shimmying and shaking around him. He spun Peter twice and then dipped him with a lot of struggle.

 

_“We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we’re together…”_

Lucius thrust his hips back and forth towards Peter who was pretending to swoon. Severus watched from the corner of his eye Narcissa, who was sinking deeper and deeper into her chair from embarrassment.

 

He turned his attention back to Lucius who now had his hands on Peter’s hips and was trying unsuccessfully to move them. It looked like he was trying to take his measurements.

 

_“Take a chance on me—“_

Before Draco could continue his next line Voldemort stood up abdrulpty silencing him.

 

“Enough!” he bellowed. At the sound of their Master, Lucius and Peter ceased their dancing. “You,” he said, pointing a finger at Lucius, “should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

“Yes, really,” Bellatrix said in a quiet voice, bobbing her head up and down. “Very, very disturbing.”

 

Lucius gaped at the two, completely gobsmacked. His eyes flitted to Narcissa who was covering her face with her arms.

 

“Narcissa?”

 

She made a sound like she was weeping and cried out, “I had his child!”

 

Draco stood off to the side and blushed. For once, Severus actually felt sorry for him.

 

* * *

 

His heart was thumping nervously in his chest. He felt exposed since he was now shirtless and wearing black trousers that flared at the bottom with shiny sequins sewed on by Peter and fringe all down the sides.

 

“Alright team, after that disastrous last dance—“

 

Lucius cut Rodolphus off quickly. “It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

 

Everyone gave Lucius a pointed look that immediately shut him up.

 

“As I was saying…we’re on our last legs here. We really need to shine out there or else. Remember your spots, remember your choreography and give it all you’ve got,” Rodolphus said quickly. “On three…Dancing Death Eaters.”

 

They huddled together and put their hands out. On the count of three they shouted what they were instructed and then stepped back, making room for Severus.

 

Lucius had already walked off and was preparing to introduce him.

 

“For our final act I give you Severus Snape and his Dancing Death Eaters!”

 

Severus felt a sudden surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Why shouldn’t Severus shine? Why shouldn’t he get his moment in the spotlight?

 

The music started and he closed his eyes as he let the sound of Draco’s voice fill his head.

 

_“You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life. Oooh, see that boy, watch that scene…dig in the dancing king.”*_

Severus shook his hips to the music and gave a big hair flip to the judges’ table making them holler in surprise. Narcissa was jumping up and down in her chair. Bellatrix was gazing at the Dark Lord, lost in her examination of the size of his pores while he clapped along to the music.

 

Lucius appeared next to him as did the rest of the guys. Only he, Rodolphus and Lucius were the ones that were shirtless. Though they all wore the same sequin trousers, the other men had black silk shirts on with their collars propped up.

 

“Come on, Severus! We’ve got this!” Lucius howled over the music. “We’re completely in synch!”

 

Severus hated to agree with Lucius on any given day but he felt the beat coursing through his veins and he knew it was true without glancing at the other men. They shook their hips in unison and raised their arms in the air.

 

They placed their right leg behind them and then their left and continued with the back and forth motion for a few steps. Severus felt sweat rolling down his hairless pale chest.

 

_“You are the dancing king_

_Young and sweet_

_Only sixty-three”_

Severus fought the scowl that was fighting to appear on his face. Sixty-three! The nerve of that boy. He continued with his dance and would deal with Draco later.

 

The group took a few steps forward and then turned to the right together, stepping right and left in a circle and then clapped once they made a full revolution.

 

Now it was time for the big moment. They stood in a line with their legs apart and raised their arm, pointing a finger in the air while their other hand rested on their hip and then dropped their raised arm quickly. They did this motion three times and then started rolling their hands, one hand over the other, in front of their chests.  

Severus added a hair flip as they got ready to turn ninety degrees and start the dance sequence all over again for a second time. Draco’s singing abruptly ended and he rushed towards the line. Now it was just the sound of the instruments playing over their heads that kept them on the beat.

 

“Bravo! Bravo!” Voldemort shouted as the second sequence ended.

 

All the men were breathing heavily as they stood in line and bowed towards their Master. Voldemort clapped his hands wildly. The other judges stood up and gave the group a standing ovation.

 

Though their heads were bowed each man was beaming with pride. Lucius grabbed Severus’s hand and squeezed it gently. Rodolphus grabbed his other hand. Soon the entire line was bowing and holding hands, waiting for the final verdict.

 

“You all live to see another day!” Voldemort shouted.

 

They all breathed a sigh of relief at his words. Severus looked up and felt nothing but pride as he stared at the judges.

 

“And that,” he bellowed, “was _Dancing With the Death Eaters_!”

 

Voldemort continued his clapping and danced his way up the stairs and out of the dungeon. Once they were certain he was far gone the group exhaled and high-fived each other excitedly.

 

Lucius and Crabbe jumped next to Severus and threw their arms around his shoulders. For once Severus didn’t flinch or try to shrug them off.


End file.
